


Summoned

by owlmoose



Category: Final Fantasy X, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Final Fantasy Kiss Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa meets another creature of the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 Final Fantasy Kiss Battle. Prompt was "Shiva/Elsa, Like attracts like." Shiva was inspired by her FFX incarnation, but is not particularly specific to it.

Outside the palace it was summer, blue skies and warm breezes from the south, but Elsa looked around her and saw nothing but winter. Ice encased the vanity, her hairbrush, her ribbons; frost encroached onto the edges of the mirror; the round box she had tried to pick up bare-handed was buried under a small snowdrift. Fighting back tears of frustration, she yanked her glove back on and almost fell onto the edge of the bed, dropping her face in her hands. The coronation was in less than a month. How could she be queen if she couldn't even control her powers for one minute?

Even through the gloves, she could feel her fingers turning to ice against her face, and she dropped her hands. "Stop it," she muttered to herself. "Stop feeling, stop being so afraid!" But even as she whispered the words, she could feel the familiar sensation: cold panic rising up in her chest, the temperature plummeting around her, her breath turning to clouds in the air. She screwed her eyes shut and balled her hands into fists. Control, control, get it under control...

"Yes. You need to learn control." 

Elsa's eyes flew open. "Who?? Who's there?!" The servants knew better than to bother her when the door was locked, and Anna-- this was not Anna's voice. Elsa stood up and looked around wildly, and then she saw her: a woman, nude but for a dusting of frost over her pale skin, her hair standing out in a cloud of wild blue braids that fell to her feet. She was beautiful, features chiseled like a marble statue; her eyes glittered blue and knowing. "Where did you come from?"

"You called me, and I came." The woman's voice was rich and resonant, and somehow calming. Like the still waters of a deep mountain lake, like a bell ringing on a snowy day. "You've been calling me for a long time."

Elsa shook her head. "I haven't called anyone. I can't be with other people." She lowered her eyes to the floor, ashamed of her memories. "I might hurt them."

The woman shook her head, the metal beads in her braids clicking. "You can't hurt me, my dear. I promise." She laid a finger underneath Elsa's chin, tipping her face up to look into her blue, blue eyes. "I am the aeon called Shiva, and I am the power of ice personified."

"I don't understand," Elsa said. 

Shiva dropped her hand to Elsa's shoulder and smiled. "You see the power we share as a curse. But soon you will realize that it can be a blessing, too." She leaned forward and kissed Elsa on the forehead, pressing her cold marble lips to her forehead, closing each eye with another kiss, and finally a soft brush against Elsa's own mouth. "Soon," she repeated, softly, and the shiver that ran down Elsa's spine was not only from the chill of Shiva's breath. 

"But how--" Elsa murmured. "How will I..." She opened her eyes, and she was alone. Shiva had gone, the air in the room a few degrees warmer in her wake. Elsa sighed, and sat back in her chair. Alone, again, missing the one person who might truly understand her.


End file.
